


Bet on you

by Seana26



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-07 04:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seana26/pseuds/Seana26
Summary: Meredith Grey is shy high school student. At once she met a football player who have problems with biology, her favorite subject. What will happened between two different people? Can they bet on each other?





	1. Bet on you

Meredith was sitting in the biology class in her high school in Seattle. She was a good student, completely in love with study. Meredith, a blue-eyed, tiny girl treated biology and her other favorite subjects as an escape from her life and home. Her life wasn’t the worst, but her mother, a brilliant surgeon, pushed her daughter to the limits. Meredith was used to not having any friends, she was completely dedicated to school . While her classmates had boyfriends and were going on dates, Meredith was spending time at home, listening to her mom’s experiences from work. She didn’t mind that, the surgeries and all that connected with them were like drugs for her. Then, Meredith heard the click of the opening door, she lifted her head and looked at the boy standing at the door. He was tall, handsome and his abs were hidden by a dark blue shirt, she didn’t know if she had ever saw him, but she had never paid attention to footballers. When she lifted her head up, Meredith looked at the most amazing blue eyes she had ever seen. She blushed uncontrollably, lowering her sight.

“Are you lost?” she asked him, “the playing field is downstairs,” she said without looking at the boy.

“I know that,” he said, entering the room.

“What are you doing here then?” she asked again.

“I need a favor and...I think you are be the best to ask to.” he said, scratching his head.

“I don’t even know your name and you want to ask me for a favor? You’re fast..”

“I’m Nathan.” he said, took a step towards her, “Nathan Riggs.” he lifted his hand.

“Meredith Grey.” she shook it back. “what did you want to ask me then?”

“I… need help. I know you are smart and brilliant when it takes to a few subjects and I need to receive better grades or my parents won’t let me play football anymore.”

“You need help studying?” she asked confused.

“Yes. Can we meet during the week? At the weekends I have games.”

“Why you think I would say yes?” she asked.

“Because you are a nice girl and I think you don’t want to spend time at home after school,” he answered.

Meredith thoughts ran through her head, he was a football player, a guy who would never notice her, but she saw in his eyes that he was honest, he figured her out in a second. Meredith was even a little bit happy, she wouldn’t have to stay with her parents during the week and who knew, maybe she’d like football?

“Okay, but there are two conditions.” she said, looking into his eyes,” first: we always meet at your place or outside the school. Second: you bring lunch with you. I’m always hungry when I study.”

“Deal.” he smiled, showing off his teeth.

*****

A week had passed since they had had made the deal in biology room, Nathan wasn’t so bad as Meredith thought. He just couldn’t focus and that was his main problem. They were studying at his house. When Meredith visited it the first time, she wondered how his mom could afford that kind of house. It was a big house made of light brick two floors, a lot of green trees and a pool that made Meredith shivered. They always sat by the pool so Nathan’s mom couldn’t see them. He was embarrassed by her, the first time she saw Meredith she thought she was Nathan’s girlfriend.

“Nathan finally brought a girl.” his mom said.

“Mom, she’s not my girlfriend,” he answered.

“I’m Meredith. I’ll help Nathan with some subjects.” she smiled at his mom.

“Oh, you kids can sit here.” she pointed to the kitchen table.

“No. We will sit by the pool.” Nathan took Meredith’s hand into his and pulled her to the door.

“I’m so sorry,” he said, blushing.

“Don’t worry. My parents fight all the time so it’s nice to be in a silent house.”

“That’s why you don’t want to stay at home?”

“Yes. We used to go out all the time.”

“We?” Nathan asked confused.

“Yes. Me and my friend Cristina. She moved away and changed school. She’s brilliant you know, smart and intelligent.”

“I’m sure of that, but I think you’re smarter.” he smiled.

“Compliments won’t help you pass the test,” she answered sarcastically.

“Well, I had to try,” he said, pulling out a chair so she could sit.

They had been working for some time when his mom brought some cookies and ice tea. She was looking at Meredith with excitement and for a moment Meredith thought she would ask her more tricky, uncomfortable questions, especially when Nathan left her to answer  
the phone.

“Is my boy treating you right?” she asked.

“Uhm, yes. He is making some progress.” Meredith answered.

“Yes, but you know… he doesn’t have a girlfriend… he’s a nice boy. I raised him right and…”

“MOM!” Nathan yelled. “Meredith isn’t my girlfriend! Leave her alone, would you?”

“Okay. I was just trying to help,” she said, leaving them.

“I’m so sorry for her. She’s impossible.”

“It’s ok.” she smiled.

“You’re the first person who doesn’t ask where my dad is.”

“It’s not my business Nathan,” she said, looking at the books on the table.

“You're the first person I want to tell that.”

“I would love to… if you want to share…”

“He was a soldier. He had been in Iraq and Afghanistan. He said that it would be his last mission and then he’d retire, but instead of that two soldiers stood in front our house. They said he died on the field. He tried to save two girls from a minefield…”

Meredith lifted her head and looked at his broken face, his eyes were closed and a little teardrop was on the table. She pulled her chair closer and put her hand on his. She rubbed it with her thumb, trying to make him feel better.

“Sorry. Usually I’m not a crying baby,” he said, looking at her.

“It’s okay. Everyone needs to cry it out.” she gave him a small smile.

Nathan pulled himself closer to her, their forehead touched and after a second he put his lips on hers, tasting her cherry chapstick. Nathan smiled to himself when they lips glided over each other smoothly, making a way for their tongues to trace over each other. But then Meredith pushed him away, she had promised herself that it would be only study, nothing else.

“I’m sorry…” she whispered, “I have to go.” she ran through the door.

“Meredith!” he screamed after her when she was already behind his door.

*****

Meredith was in the classroom, waiting for Miss Robins’ boring classes to end. She was nice and always smiling, but history of art wasn’t Meredith’s favorite subject. She was looking through the window, trying to figure out what to do with Nathan. She had fallen in love and that was a mistake, she closed her eyes when the bell rang loudly. Meredith put her things in the bag and was about to leave when a redhead girl jammed the door. It was Megan, a mean girl, Meredith truly hated her. Megan was a tall, skinny cheerleader.

“Move! I want to go out,” she said.

I will. Don’t worry. Just want to help you, that’s all.”

“You? Help me?”

“Yes. It’s about Nathan,” she said, smiling.

“I don’t want to hear it.”

“He was using you to win a deal with the guys. They bet that he would be able to have sex with you.”

“Whatever…” Meredith said, leaving the classroom.

****

Meredith was sitting in her favorite spot in the school, a little bench between two monument trees, it gave her silence and protected her from everyone else’s sight. She had been crying for almost the whole day, after what Megan had said to her she couldn’t force herself to come back to the classes. Suddenly she heard a little noise coming from behind the tree, she looked there and saw him. Meredith wanted to leave as soon as possible, but he grabbed her tightly and pulled her wet from tears face to his chest. She sobbed, but after a moment she wanted to pull herself away from his warm hug.

“Leave me alone!” she yelled.

“Meredith it wasn’t that…” he tried to explain.

“You didn’t want to fuck me to win a stupid bet?”

“Of course not! I would never do this to you! I… really, really like you.”

“But...but Megan said…” she tried to understand.

“She liked me in a way I’ll never like her because I like you.” he tucked her hair behind her ear.

“You like me?” she asked, smiling.

“Of course! I never had any problem with school, but ….I didn’t know how to ask you on a date,” he said, blushing.

“Ask me..” she whispered, looking into his icy blue eyes.

“Ask you what?”

“On a date!”

“Meredith Grey, will you go on a date with me?”

“Nope,” she said.

“What? Why?”

Meredith pulled him closer to her and brushed his lips with hers, they both closed their eyes, trying to breathe in one rhythm. She opened her mouth a little so his tongue could enter, their tongues were dancing around each other when a moan escaped from Meredith’s lips. She opened her eyes and looked at Nathan, he was breathing heavily and his eyes were wide opened, focusing only on her.

“Because this is our date,” she whispered, answering his question.


	2. Bet on you part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith Grey is shy high school student. At once she met a football player who have problems with biology, her favorite subject. What will happened between two different people? Can they bet on each other? PART 2

They had been a thing from some time now, Meredith couldn’t say if it was relationship or just a crush, but everytime she was with Nathan her face lit up and her heart started to beat faster. She loved to wear his jacket too, the warm material reminded her of his touch and even though she felt weird attracting all that attention, she didn’t care as long as he was with her. Meredith couldn’t understand how a small gesture could change her school status. People who had never noticed her now wanted to be friends, but Meredith decided that nothing would change her, even if it was a handsome football player. 

“Hi sunshine.” Nathan kissed her forehead. “what plans do you have for tomorrow?”

“Hi! I thought you had a match?” she asked suspicious. 

“Yes, but later I’m all yours.” 

“You won’t celebrate winning with your mates?” 

“Nope. I want to spend time with you.” 

Meredith looked into his eyes, she knew how footballers in her school acted towards their irls and Meredith was hoping Nathan wasn’t one of those guys. She looked at his shirt and put her hand on his chest, every touch made his breath lower and the same was happening now.

“I have to go now. We’ll see each other after the game tomorrow, okay?”

“Meredith!” he shouted behind her, “Did I do something wrong?” he asked, but she was already in the classroom.

**********

Meredith was laying in her room, covered with his jacket and a fluffy blanket. She closed her eyes every five minutes trying to figure out what she should do. She knew what he wanted...sex. She liked him a lot and even though they had been seeing each other for a small period of time, she was ready to give him what he wanted. She wouldn’t do it because being with him was better than being alone or invisible in the school corridors. Meredith wanted to be loved in a way her parents couldn’t love each other. She grabbed her phone and dialed the only person she could trust in making that important decision in her life. Cristina picked up after the second ring.

“Wait!” Cristina interrupted her, “your boyfriend is a footballer? Can we start from another thing… you have a boyfriend?”

“Yes and yes.” Meredith bit her lip.

“And your question is…”

“My question is… I’m considering… having sex with him.”

“YOU WHAT!?” Cristina screams.

“Calm down. I’m just asking…”

“Meredith Grey. It’s your body and I can’t decide for you, but if you are really sure about this...then do it.” 

“I don’t want to give ‘my flower’ to someone I don’t love and don’t trust…”

“Meredith,” Cristina interrupt again, “no one calls it ‘flower’ anymore.”

“Oh shush!” she smiled.

“What ever you decide… I’m with you. You deserve to be happy, you know? It’s your time to shine.”

“No one talks like this anymore,” Meredith teased her “but thank you… for listening to me.”

“Always.” Cristina answered. 

******

Meredith was nervous like never before, the next day had come faster than she thought, she couldn’t focus on any of the classes she had that day. Meredith hac made her decision already, but she thought about it over and over again. She had read everything she could about the first time, but she was still scared about what could go wrong. She hoped he would at least take care of protection, but she wasn’t sure about that either. When the bell rang and the classes finished, Meredith ran through the corridors and took her bag with her. She had told her mom that she had a new friend and wanted to spend the night at her place, so she wouldn’t have to go back home after… this. She took some clothes with her, a toothbrush and cosmetics so she could look decent. 

“Meredith.” she heard a familiar voice.

“Nathan?” she answered, “what are you doing here? You should be on field now. The match will start any minute.”

“I know… I just wanted to make sure… are we okay?”

Meredith took a step towards him, grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to her, she looked into his eyes and after a moment her lips were crushing against his. She licked his lower lip, biting it gently and, after her tongue entered his mouth, she heard a soft moan coming from Nathan. They were exchanging a heated kisses when Nathan pulled her away a bit, his breathing was heavy and he knew what it would lead too.

“Now do you believe we’re okay?” Meredith asked.

“Yes. Yes I do.” he smiled.

“Now go and win this match. I’ll see you afterwards.”

“Okay.” he said, kissing her forehead.

********

Meredith was waiting for the match to end, she couldn’t believe that she would do this, but she tried not to think about it so much. Her stomach was hurting and she wanted to cry, she wasn’t ready at all! Meredith looked at her boyfriend, who was now scoring for his team, he was sweet, caring and she would do everything for him. Nathan was the best thing that had happened to her in a long time, and she would do anything not to lose it.   
At once she lifted her head and looked at school team entering the locker room. She was sitting in front of it and she knew that her big night was coming. 

“We won!” Nathan shouted, lifting her up.

“I saw that!” she said, looking at him.

“Give me a minute, I’ll shower and later I’ll take you somewhere nice.”

“I’ll wait.” she nodded.

Meredith was looking through the window as Nathan was driving the car. He had told her that he had to go home for a moment because his mom wouldn’t be home for the whole night and she wanted him to check everything before they could go to dinner. Meredith didn’t know if it was a good excuse to spend time in his house or if his mom was really that careful. She jumped from the car and took her bag with her and when Nathan locked his car the two of them entered the house. It smelled like cinnamon cookies and flowers and even thought it was the perfect scenery to ‘give him her flower’ Meredith couldn’t help it and started to cry.  
Nathan looked at her, trying to figure out what happened or what he had done wrong, but Meredith cried so much that he couldn't calm her down. He grabbed her with a tight embrace and laid with her on his lab on the couch. Nathan moved right-left like the swaying could help her. 

“Meredith?” he whispered. 

“Yeah…” she answered sniffing. 

“Why are you crying?” 

“Because I thought I was ready, but the truth is i’m not. I don’t want to do this, but i don’t want to lose you and i know that your friends have done it already and you… oh my God! Maybe you’ve already done this and…”

“Stop! Please.” he said, wiping tear from her eye. “I don’t know what you’re talking about right now.”

“You wanted to have sex tonight and …”

“I WANTED WHAT?” he asked surprised.

“You didn’t want to celebrate with your friends and I assumed that we… that you wanted...because footballers do it, you know.”

“Meredith, listen to me,” he lifted her so she could face him, “I don’t want to have sex with you… now. I would never force you to do something you don’t want to do and I just wanted to spend some time with you. I was busy with trainings lately and I thought you were feeling abandoned or something. I would never ask you to do this… not to mention that I will never use our relationship to force you to do it, okay?”

“Yes.” she said, smiling.

“Good. Now… you really wanted to do this?”

“Yes because… I love you.” she whispered.

“I love you too, kitten.” he said, softly kissing her lips.

“I’m hungry.” Meredith said. 

“You still want to go out? Or maybe we can order a pizza and stay here”

“I want to stay here with you. Will you cuddle with me?”

“Yes. I’ll do anything you want to.” he smiled, kissing her once again.

He pulled her from away from his lap and went to order food for them, Meredith was looking at him, his strong muscles and perfect blue eyes. She was a lucky girl to have him in her life and for the first time she could say that they were a couple. Nathan was one of a kind, one in a million she could say. And he was hers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith Grey is shy high school student. At once she met a football player who have problems with biology, her favorite subject. What will happened between two different people? Can they bet on each other?

Meredith was sitting in the biology class, the exams were almost over and she got amazing marks. The summer was near and she and Nathan have some plans during the holidays. He was done with team for some time and they decided to went on the party together. Bonfire, their classmates and lot of fun was something Meredith never experienced before. She was never invited to that kind of part and she was a bit stressed. At once the class door opened silently, she looked at the person who just entered the class and smiled when she saw a hand with some wild flowers in it.

“Is it proper gift for someone who loves biology?” Nathan smiled, entered the room. 

“Yes it is!” she said, kissing him softly. 

“Are you ready for party tomorrow?” he asked, caressed her back. “I see you still study kitten.”

“Almost. Just one more exam today and I’m free, but…” she looked at the table. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked sitting next to her, “you don’t want to go?”  
“I do, but… I’m a bit stressed. I never been on that kind of party before…”

“Meredith,” he took her hands into his, “we will go there and look if you feel good there, if don’t we will leave and go for burgers or for movie okay?” he smiled.

“Okay.” she smiled, kissing him again. 

********  
After the last exam Meredith ran to home, she had no idea what to wear and for a first time n her life she wanted to look good. She throw everything from her closet and looked at the mess on her bed. Most of her clothes were jeans and oversized shirts and Meredith knew that it wasn’t very good choice.   
At once the door opened and Meredith looked at her dad with something in his hand. He was smiling even though her room looked like mess. 

“Can I come in?” he asked.

“Yes, but I’m going for a party in a while, I told you remember.”

“Yes, I came because I see your struggle.” he smiled, he pointed on the bed.

“Yeah...I will go in jeans I guess.” 

“No if you will open it.” he said, giving her a medium box.

Meredith took a box from his father hands, it was red with green bow on it. She put it on a empty space on her bed and opened it gently. When she did it, she looked at the dark blue dress with short sleeves. She put it to her frame and looked at herself in the mirror. She loved it and it was right about to her knees. 

“Thank you!” she shouted, hugging her dad. 

“You welcome honey. Have fun! I know how much effort it cost you to have that amazing grades and I know that Nathan is a good guy.”

“He is! Thank you daddy!” she said, looking for matching shoes. 

*****  
Meredith walked to the big house, covered with lights and with big pool at the back. She wanted to arrived alone because Nathan have some things to do before, she doesn’t mind then, but now when she finally arrived she have doubts. Meredith was scared to entered there, but at once she felt someone’s hand around her waist. 

“Hi kitten.” he kissed her cheek.

“Hi I didn’t know if you can make it.” she smiled, forgetting about her scare. 

“Nope. I wanted to be here with you.” he nuzzle his nose into her hair.

“Who’s party is it by the way?” she asked, taking off her coat.

“Amelia’s. It’s Derek sister, he play with me in team.” she answered, when his sight went straight to her dress. “Oh my God! You look georges!” 

“Thank you.” she blushed. 

“I have the most beautiful girl in whole school.” he whispered into her ear.

Meredith looked at him, she knew he was telling the truth, his eyes shone and he had the most beautiful smile. She hold his hand when Megan approached to them, she had a crush on Nathan since the moment Meredith and him were a thing. 

“Hey Nathan!” she make the most bright smile she had, “I see you brought Melinda.” 

“Hi Megan. You should know my girlfriend name by now. Meredith, her name is Meredith remember?” 

“Oh right.” she answered, leaving the room.

“Thank you for that. She really doesn’t like me.” 

“She doesn’t have to like you, the most important is that I like you, a lot!” he kissed her softly. “I will bring something to drink. What would you like?” he asked.

“Surprise me.” she smiled. 

*******  
The garden was lit by the little lights, Nathan hold two plastic cups of juice in one hand and his phone in other. His mom was calling every five minutes and he wanted her to stop. He found a perfect spot to make serious talk with her, and after he told her he and Meredith are safe she finally let go. He looked around, the bushes were cut straight, with lights between them, Nathan heard a soft sound of water and look at right it was a little fontan with flowers in it. He imagined him and Meredith kissing in front of that view and smiled to himself, when he was just about to go inside and found her, Megan appeared in front of him. 

“Hi Nathan,” she started, “can we talk?” 

“Sorry, I want to find Mer.” he tried to pass her. 

“It will take five minutes.” she said, biting her lip.

“You have three.” 

“I want to apologize for my behavior. I didn’t want to hurt Meredith or you, but I really like you and I want us to be friends.” 

“You want to be friend with me, but you almost ruined my relationship?” 

“I’m sorry for that.”

Megan took a step towards him, he doesn’t know what she wanted to do until her lips met his, she pulled herself close to his body. He was so surprised that for a moment he blinked like crazy, dropping both of red, plastic cups on the ground. When he finally bring himself to normal, he pulled Megan from his lips and his body. He was so overwhelmed that he couldn’t speak a word not because he liked the kiss, but because he couldn’t believe Megan could be so evil. 

********  
Meredith was walking around, chatting with some people she knew from biology class. It was some time since Nathan went for drinks and she started to worry that he left her in the middle of the party. At once two of Megan best friends appeared in front of her. Teddy and Addie were like Megan’s shadows, where she go they go too. Meredith tried to passed them, but Teddy stood in front of her. 

“Hi!” she said, smiling.

“Hi.” she answered. 

“We were wondering if you would like to hang out with us. We know that we weren’t very nice to you, but we promise it will change.” Addie promised.

“I don’t think so…” Mer started. 

“Oh come on! It will be one drink. Nathan will find you later.” Teddy said.

“Okay, but just one and we will stay here.”

“We thought that in the garden will be more comfortable? Here we have to scream because of music.”

“Okay.” Meredith admitted, leaving the room with them.

The garden was almost empty, it was a bit chilly and no one wanted to spend time by the pool. Meredith tried to go inside, but both, Teddy and Addie wanted her to stay. They walked by the pool and find a nice place to sit and talk, Meredith looked at the bushes, straight cut with lights tangled between fantasy shapes. SHe was wondering who Megan’s parents were that they let her make a party in such amazing beautiful house. At once both of the girls stood and let Meredith go before them.   
“I think garden is already taken.” Teddy smiled, “we have to go somewhere else. 

“Maybe it’s just for a moment.” Meredith said, looking at two characters now lit by the garden lights. 

Meredith’s eyes filled with tears when she recognize the persons, that was Megan, she would recognize her everywhere and Nathan. His lips pressed with hers in a kiss made Meredith weak, she wanted to run from there as fast as she could, but her legs were heavier and she couldn’t move, couldn’t speak and all she can was sniffed loudly.   
At once Nathan and Megan turned to face them, Teddy and Addie were already at the house and looked what that situation brought. Meredith looked into Nathan eyes and after a second she was already gone, running as fast as she can to get out off this house and people. 

Nathan was looking at megan for some time with hate in his eyes. She set it up, every single move were a plan of hers and he couldn’t believe how she could be like this to people. He turned to her before he left and spoke through clenched teeth. 

“Don’t you ever get near me or Meredith again! If you do, I will make your life miserable Megan!” 

Nathan left the party as fast as he could, he didn’t know where Meredith could go and when he find her jacket on the sofa he was even more worried. He took her jacket and got out on the street, he jumped fast to his car and drove straight ahead, he was hoping she will be heading home and he will be able to reach her before she made it there.

**********  
Meredith was walking down the street, holding her arms and trying to warm herself. The flashback of what she saw hunting her even when her eyes were wide opened. She was so mad, sad and angry that she left her jacket at the party, she couldn’t understand how Megan and her friends could be so mean. At once she heard a loud noise behind her, the car was just about to pass her, when she saw Nathan inside the vehicle. 

“Leave me alone!” she shouted. 

“Meredith please, go inside it’s freezing. I don’t want you to get cold.” he said.

“I shouldn’t start to dating you! I was strong and resistant to Megan. I had normal life without drama!” 

“Meredith, please. Just go inside and I will explain okay? Give me chance to explain.” 

Meredith looked into his icy blue eyes, she doesn’t want to go there and talk, but her hands were freezing and in a moment she will freeze her butt. Meredith looked at him and asked him to stop the car, when she was already inside Nathan face relieved.   
“Kitten…” he started.

“Don’t call me that.” she said, trying to warm herself. 

“Meredith, “ Nathan started again, “she came there and wanted to apologize, I listen to her and after a blink he face where on me! I was attacked! “ 

“You’re big boy, you wouldn’t be attached if you don’t want to.” 

Nathan drove at the free space along the road. He doesn’t want to talk with her like that, he wanted to look her in the eye and explain what had happened there. She was his everything even though they were together only a while, he doesn’t want to screw it up. 

“Look at me please.” he said.

“I’m looking at you, but that’s not a point.”

“Meredith Grey! I love you the most on this planet and I won’t let that bitch tear us apart. Tell me what I have to do so you will forgive me? I’ll do anything!”

Meredith drowned into his eyes, she pulled him closer to her and crushed her lips with his. At first Nathan was overwhelmed, but after a second he pulled her on his laps, caressing her back and make her warmer with ever touch of his hands. 

“Never leave me.” she whispered, “I’ll forgive you if you will promise not to leave me. Never!” 

“Kitten! I love you too much to leave you. I promise! You will never get rid of me.” he said, touching his nose with hers. 

“I love you Nathan.” she whisper, looking into his yes. 

“I love you more.” he whispered back.


	4. Bet on you part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith Grey is shy high school student. At once she met a football player who have problems with biology, her favorite subject. What will happened between two different people? Can they bet on each other?

Meredith was laying on her bed, trying to make a plan for next two weeks of holidays. She had passed all of her exams and was ready for some fun with Nathan. They had decided to stay in Seattle and spend some time together. After the thing with Megan at the party, they both were very happy not to see her for a while. After Nathan drove Meredith home her dad decided to talk with him about how he should treat his daughter. Meredith was standing there with a big smile on her face, when her dad finally finished, Nathan was too overwhelmed.   
At once Meredith’s door opened, she lifted her body up and looked at her dad entering the room.

“Hi sweetie.” he said, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“Hi dad.” she answered, “what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I just want to ask you something, since you are a big girl now…” he started, “me and your mom have to go on her conference. Everyone will be there and your mom insisted for me to go with her, but we don’t want to bring you with us, it will be boring for you and I know you have plans with Nathan. I talked with his mom and she said she could have an eye on you.”

“It’s not a problem dad.” she smiled, “you left me at home alone before remember?” 

“Yes, but back then you didn’t have boyfriend and uhm, there was only Cristina who visited you.” he scratched his head.

“I won't throw a big party dad. We will go to the cinema or for pizza with Nathan. That’s out plan… to do nothing.” she smiled, “and his mom can visit me here, we have good neighbors too.” 

“I know sweetie. I trust you.” he said, kissing her forehead.

“I know daddy. I won’t waste it.” she smiled. 

******

Nathan knocked at the door for some time, he was waiting for Meredith to open the door, she had told him about some kind of surprise, but she was so happy and excited that he couldn’t understand most of the words she was saying. At once the door opened loudly, Meredith’s dad was standing in front of him, giving him a small smile, and after a second Meredith threw herself into his arms, he was holding a small bouquet of wildflowers, but was able to catch her on time. 

“You’re on time!” she said, giving him a soft kiss on his lips. 

“You said it’s important.” 

“It is…” her dad answered for her, “we’re going on a trip, well a conference, but I treat them like little holidays. I spoke with your mom and she agreed to check up on Meredith when we will be away. I hope I can ask you the same thing?” 

“Of course Sir. I will protect her with all my strength.” he smiled at Meredith.

“Dad, we will be in my room. I want to show Nathan something.” she said, pulling Nathan by his hand to her room.

“Remember! Doors open!” he yelled behind them.

******

Meredith ran to her room and slammed the door behind her, Nathan was a bit worried because he had never seen her on that kind of sugar high she is now. She found a small pink notebook and sat with him on the bed, she was telling him the whole plan she had made and, looking at her red cheeks and sparkly blue eyes, he couldn’t help but love her even more. Nathan put the flowers on her bed, he touched her red cheeks and caressed them with his thumbs. Meredith finally slowed down a bit to look into his hypnotizing icy blue eyes, she bit her lip, making it even more red. She put the notebook on her laps and pulled herself closer to her boyfriend. The moment their lips met overwhelmed them both, the electrical spark jumped from one of their bodys to another, Nathan cupped her face into his hands, slowly entering her mouth and rubbing his tongue on hers, they parted when both of them needed some air. His forehead was touching hers, when their breaths slowed down Nathan finally spoke.

“Good morning kitten.” 

“Good morning.” she smiled, “I’m sorry for the sugar high.” her sight went down on her notebook. “I just want to spend some time just with you. No parties, no drama, just me and you… even if we will just watch TV together.”

“Show me what you have on that list, we may not do everything, but I promise that it will be just me and you okay?” he said, putting a straight lock behind her ear.

“Okay.” she smiled, opening her notebook, “so first we will go to the cinema, later for pizza at that new restaurant and later we could go and watch stars at the parking near school. There is the best view there.” she started to read her list. 

Nathan was looking at her with all the love he had, she was adorable, stubborn and beautiful and for the first time he wanted to have her. After seeing her scared that time she thought he wanted sex, they never came back to that subject again. He loved her and decided to wait for her as long as it took. At once the door of Meredith's bedroom opened loudly, they both looked up at the same time to see Meredith’s dad standing right in front of her room.

“I told you… doors open.” he said, looking suspiciously at Nathan.

“I’m sorry.” Meredith said, “we were looking at our plan.”

“It’s okay.” her dad replay, “you have some money in the jar, don’t spend everything in one day okay? Nathan’s mom will check on you, her number is on the fridge. If you are be scared or something is bother you… the neighbours’ number is on the fridge too. Behave and don’t miss us too much.” he winked at her.

“I will miss you!” she said, “a bit.” she added after a moment. 

Meredith stood up to hug her dad, he was terrified to leave her alone for a week in the big house, but even if Nathan was a potential problem, he knew that that boy would look after his daughter. Meredith’s dad kissed her on the forehead and let his daughter go. His wife was already shouting at him, sitting in the taxi. Ellis wasn’t a fan of saying goodbye, even if it was to her daughter. She told him that it was just a week and there was nothing to worry about. 

“Have fun!” Meredith shouted behind him.

“You too!” he answered, “but not too much!” he said, after a second. 

******

It had been four days since Meredith’s parents had left, Nathan and her had done most of the things on her list and even through her parents had called almost four times a day Meredith was happy. She missed her dad, but Nathan’s mom and him tried to cheer her up in every opportunity.   
Meredith was wondering if Nathan remembered that moment when she had fallen apart, when she didn’t want to have sex with him and had burst into tears. She was thinking about it everyday since their parents left. Meredith didn’t want to have sex with him, she wanted him to make love to her, even if she told herself she was ready, Meredith didn’t know how to make that happen. His mom wouldn’t let him stay at night unless it were a party with at least four or five people. She decided to call to her new friend, Amelia, she was Derek Shepherd’s sister and Meredith liked her, even if she was too loud for her sometimes.   
Meredith prepared everything for that day, she called Amelia, her friend helped her right away to make a fictional party. Mer decided to wear something more elegant and decided to spend her money on some new lingerie, a black lace bra and the matching panties costed 50$, but it was worth it.   
At friday she was ready with everything, she had lit some candles, had worn her new lingerie and a light dress and had prepared herself for a big night, when she heard the doorbell.

“Hi Kitten!” Nathan said, looking at her. “you look amazing.”

“Thank you.” she said, letting him in.

Nathan entered the dimmed room, lit only by candles, he was shocked at first, but after a second the piece of the puzzle started to fit. He put the wildflowers on the table and turned to Meredith. Her eyes were shining, she bit her lip trying to look confident and she took a few steps towards him, putting her hands on his chest. Nathan took a deep breath when she did that, her touch always alerted whole his body. She pulled him softly, trying to get upstairs to her room, at once Nathan took her hands into his. 

“Meredith, we don’t have to do this.” he whispered, “I love you, but we don’t…”

“I want it,” she answered, “I want you.” she said softly.

Nathan lifted her up with one swift motion, he carried her straight to her room and gently put her on her bed. He took his shirt off, after a second his lips was sucking on Meredith’s earlobe. Nathan gently took of her dress exposing her black lingerie. Nathan took a deep breath and looked into her eyes, the sparks he saw let him know she really wanted it. Nathan took off his jeans and laid on top of her, holding his hands at both sides of her head to not crush her. 

“We can stop here.” he assured her.

“I don’t want to stop.” she answered kissing him with passion. 

Nathan gave her a small smile after which he took off her panties, he covered them both in a blanket and after a second Meredith’s bra was laying on the floor. She took a deep breath, she knew that it would be uncomfortable, painful even, but she really wanted to to it, with him. 

“Hey!” he said, looking at her shutted eyes, “I won’t do anything that will hurt you.” 

“I know.” she said, kissing him, “but…” she added after a second.

“There is not but…” he answered immediately, “if you don't want to do this, or something is be wrong you have to tell me okay?” 

“Okay.” she smiled.

Meredith locked her sight on his, Nathan slowly entered her, he looked only at her, she was his world in that moment and he doesn’t want anything to interrupt this. He started to move gently inside of her, and after a moment a deep breath escaped from Meredith’s mouth, she buried her head in the crook of his neck, biting it a little. 

“I love you Meredith,” Nathan whispered, looking into her eyes. 

“I love you more.” she answered, kissing him again.

******

Meredith was holding Nathan’s hand while they both waited for her parents, three days had passed since they had had sex, Meredith was still a bit stressed that somehow, someone may find out, but she tried not to think about it. Her worries about Nathan leaving her after their first time was ridiculous, since then he was always by her side checking if everything was okay and if she felt good after it. When the taxi arrived, they both went outside to help with all the suitcases, Meredith’s dad looked at her and after a moment he finally spoke. 

“How was the party?” 

“What party?” Meredith asked taking a bag.

“The one you told Nathan's mom about.” her dad looked at her suspicious. 

“It wasn’t a party. Just four people watching a movie and eating pizza.” she explained. 

“Who was there?” 

“Me, Nathan, Amelia and Maggie. They left at 11pm as you wished.” she said, smiling.

“I’m sorry.” he answered, hugging her tight, “I’m too overprotective.”

“Yes, you are… while you’re taking these to the house, can we go to the beach? We want to look at the sunset.” 

“Of course sweetie. Have fun!” he answered.

Meredith took Nathan’s hand into hers, she smiled to him and after a moment they walked away, trying to act normal in front of her dad was hard for both of them and Meredith almost told the truth about what they and done. Nathan wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead. 

“You are terrible at hiding secrets.” he said, laughing.

“I know,” she admitted, “but you love me anyway.” she smiled. 

“Yes. I love you kitten.” he kissed her softly.


End file.
